In various approaches, data from a bit cell (e.g., a memory cell) is read by detecting the logic level at a corresponding read bit line (e.g., a read bit line RBL). A P-type Metal Oxide Silicon transistor (PMOS transistor) implemented as a feedback keeper is used to compensate the leakage current from unselected bit cells and thus improves “read one” operations, e.g., reading a logic high level (a High), at read bit line RBL. In “read zero” situations, e.g., reading a logic low level (a Low) at read bit line RBL, however, the PMOS keeper slows down the RBL discharge speed. In some situations, if the PMOS keeper sinks a lot of current (e.g., the PMOS transistor has a high conductivity) and/or the cell current is not high enough, the cell current cannot discharge (e.g., pull) read bit line RBL from a High to a Low. As a result, the read operation fails. Variations in the semiconductor manufacturing process also cause the cell current to vary at different voltage and temperature conditions, which also increases the failure rate when the read bit line RBL is read.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.